Mangle's Web the Five nights at Freddy's Parody
by Courtney Boudreault
Summary: It's the story of Charlotte's Web with a sexy, funny and scary twist as only the Animatronics can tell like you never read before. Can Lily be saved from becoming a sex slave with Mangle's help? Read it to find out.
1. Chapter 1 Before 6 AM

Chapter 1 Before 6 AM

It was 3 AM when Rosie prepared to jumpscare the new night guard.

"Mama...Lily never did this." Said Rosie.

"That's because your husband is doing away with her." Said Mama Jewls

"Do away with her? You mean kill her?" Said Rosie.

"Yes Rosanna." Said Mama Jewls.

And as fast as she could go Rosie ran.

"Come back Lily's going to die anyway." Said Mama Jewls.

"Bonnie don't kill her! It's unfair!" Said Rosie.

"Babe you need to fucking control yourself." Said Bonnie.

"Control myself?!" Said Rosie.

"Okay I'll let her live." Said Bonnie.

"Lily you're safe now." Said Rosie.

And so everything turned out fine.


	2. Chapter 2 Wilbur the Zombie Slayer Pig

Chapter 2 Wilbur the Zombie Slayer Pig

"I'm here to help you." Said Wilbur.

But suddenly Balloon Boy crashed the window.

"Hello Wilbur." Said Balloon Girl.

"Fucking pig." Said Balloon Boy as he hissed.

"I know I'm a fucking pig bitches." Shouted Wilbur.

Wilbur quickly took out his slaying tools and beheaded the balloon venders of the dead.

"You have the fucking right to remain...dead." Said Wilbur.

Later at his headquarters in the farm he knew he had the power to kill monsters and save humanity.


	3. Chapter 3 Bennie

Chapter 3 Bennie

Lily was walking to school when she got there she fell in love with Bennie Burou.

"Hi Bennie." Said Rosie.

Day after day she saw again and again.

Later after school she saw her friend Ivy.

"How was school?" Said Ivy.

"Motherfucking awesome!" Said Lily.

"Our families don't approve bad language." Said Ivy.

"Sorry." Said Lily.


	4. Chapter 4 Loneliness

Chapter 4 Loneliness

That morning Bonnie explained to his wife that his cousin is moving out with Lily.

"She's got to go. You had fun hanging out with her but she must marry my cousin." Said Bonnie.

"Oh Bon Bon." Said Rosie.

Rosie had to say goodbye.

"Goodbye Lily." Said Rosie.

Three days later Lily's mind was full.

"I miss Rosie." Said Lily.


	5. Chapter 5 Mangle

"I'll tell you who I am in the morning." Said a voice.

Then the next day Lily saw a girly fox so mangled up.

"Hi there...my name is Gwen...some call me Toy Foxy...but you can call me Mangle." said Mangle.

"What are doing?" Said Lily.

"Getting something to eat. He'll be a nice breakfast for me." Said Mangle.

"You mean you eat humans?" Said Lily disgusted in horror.

"Certainly. Humans chickens cows ducks geese and even pigs. pretty much everything that i hang on to. I have to live don't I?" Said Mangle

"Yes of course. Do they taste good?" Said Lily.

"Delicious. and when I get thursty I drink their blood. I love blood." Said Mangle.

"Please don't say things like that." Said Lily even more disgusted then before.

"Why not? It's true...I have to say what's true." Said Mangle.

"But it's cruel, vulgar, gross and a bit nauseating. Said Lily.

And so Lily watched Mangle eat a human in horror.


	6. Chapter 6 Templeton the Rat Pimp

Chapter 6 Templeton the Rat Pimp

At the crib Templeton pimped many prostituttes even Chica.

Chica eats a lot of food just likeTempleton.

At 7 AM the sun was shining bright. However Lily didn't see Bennie anywhere.

"Breakfast time little bunny." Said Fredda.

"I'm not little." Said Lily looking frustrated.

Meanwhile Chica and Templeton ate pizza together in a sexual way. And then they banged a lot.

"Something is wrong with Lily little brother." Said Fredda.

"She just need some medicine...give her molasses." Said Freddy.

And Lily had no choice but to take a spoon of molasses and went to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7 Bad News

Chapter 7 Bad News

That night Lily ate a salad for dinner. She realized that she must stay fit for...you know what.

"hello there Cheryl." Said Lily.

"Howdy Lillian." Said Chica looking surprised.

"Chica...I must stay fit for something...but what?" Said Lily.

"I dunno...ask Glen the goose...He'll answer your question." Said Chica.

"What do i have to stay fit and beautiful for?" Said Lily.

"I don't like to spread bad news...but you have to stay fit and beautiful so Springtrap can rape you." Said Glen.

"What the fuck did you say?" Said Lily looking shocked.

"You heard me. Everyone knows it. Springtrap will stick his cock inside your pussy." Said Glen.

"Is it true what the big ass goose said Foxy?" Said Lily.

"Tis a dirty shitty trick...but tis true." Said Foxy.

"I don't want to get fucking raped by this dumbass zombie!" Said Lily bursting into tears.

"You don't have to be...I'll save your ass." Said Mangle.

"You're a mangled up robot. You're weak he's strong...how the hell are you going to stop him?" Said Lily.

"With the right words I can save you." Said Mangle.

At midnight Mangle wrote the words SOME BITCH on her web even though it took hours.


	8. Chapter 8 The Miracle

Chapter 8 The Miracle

The next day the Marionette was going to wake Lily up but he saw the words SOME BITCH on the metallic spider web.

"Mister Fizbin!" Yelled the Marionette.

"What the hell is it? " Said Freddy.

"A miracle." Said the Marionette happily.

And so Lily became so fucking famous for being a bitch she became happy about not being raped by By Springtrap.

The next night Mangle ask her friends to give her more words.

"How about bunny supreme?" Said Chica.

"Sounds like a dessert." Said Foxy.

"How about fat?" Said Templeton.

"Hell no." Said Mangle.

Then Wilbur came with an idea.

"How about stupid stupid stupid?" Said Wilbur.

"One stupid will do the trick." Said Mangle.

And so Mangle did up a spider web with the word STUPID on it.

The miracle happend again the next day and Lily was even more happier and famous then before.

"That's some bitch." Said Fredda.

"She's stupid mama...she'll have a few babies from Springtrap when the breeding season sets in. Said Ivy.

Then again Lily started to like mating with Springtrap and started fingering her own pussy.

"Holy shit there is a new threat to her future with Benjamin everyone." Said Mangle.

"Let's find a new word. " Said Chica.

"Ok." Said Mangle.


	9. Chapter 9 fetching a new word

Chapter 9 fetching a new word

That night Lily Chica and Mangle went out to find a new word. Chica found a word from a tag of a thong.

10 minutes later Chica showed her friends the word.

"It says SEXY...SEXY will be a good word to write on that metallic spider web of yours." Said Chica.

"Just a wrong idea...it couldn't be worse...we don't want Ba Springtrap to think Lily's sexy...He'll start tthinking about having kids with her." Said Mangle

As Lily was going to finger her own pussy once again Mangle stopped her.

"Lily I forbid you to masturbate! Try again bitch. " Said Mangle.

"Who do you think i am...a messenger girl?" Said Chica.

"Please?" Asked Mangle.

"Fine I'll do it." Said Chica.

The next morning Chica gave Mangle a magazine clipping.

"It says ASSHOLE." Said Chica.

"Perfect." Said Mangle.

And so Mangle did up another word on her metallic spider web.


	10. Chapter 10 a day at the beach festival

Chapter 10 a day at the beach festival

That day everyone was laughing because Lily was an asshole.

"Ahoy mateys she is an asshole...all of ye will get another chance to see Lily...because I'm taking her to the beach festival tonight." Said Foxy.

And so they were getting the ready for the beach festival.

"There"s a lot rotting leftover food on the ground at night." Said Glen.

"Is your bullshit true?" Said Chica.

"Yup...go to the beach festival Chica...you'll find stuff like mustard drippings mushy bananas brown apples and rotten..." Said Glen.

"That's enough...don't tell me anymore...I'm going!" Said Chica.

And so everyone went to the beach festival.

Meanwhile Chica start eating rotten leftover food on the ground...until she was so full.

I'm so full...wow it says HUMBLE...Mangle will be pleased." Said Chica

Mangle wrote the word HUMBLE on her metallic spider web.


	11. Chapter 11 Love at First Sight

Chapter 11 Love at First Sight

The next day Lily and rest of the gang got changed into their swimsuits.

"Who is surfing first?" Said Bonnie.

"You should." Said Freddy.

"No you should! " Said Fredda.

But suddenly Lily fell on her surfboard and slipped into the sea.

"Is there any blood?" Said Chica.

"No." Said Foxy.

"What are you waiting for? " Said Lily.

And so they were surfing on the waves.

After that Springtrap would confess that he loves Lily.

"Lily." Said Springtrap.

"Yes Garret?" Said Lily.

"I wanted to say...you're so beautiful...and I love you." Said Springtrap.

Everyone went home at sunset except for Springtrap and Lily.


	12. Chapter 12 The last day

Chapter 12 The last day

It was the last day of the beach festival and Mangle had babies.

"Foxy...look how happy she is." Said Mangle.

"I know." Said Foxy.

"Shh...it's starting." Said Mangle.

"I have something to say...Garret will no longer be possessed by the purple guy." Said Fredda.

1 hour later they were home.

Meanwhile Wilbur was crossed.

"Fucking rabbit...damn you Springtrap!" Said Wilbur.

"Don't worry...we'll get him next time." Said Templeton.

Meanwhile Mangle realized she had cancer.

"You deserve to have a man like Garret." Said Mangle.

"Why did you do this for me Mangle? " Said Lily.

"You've been my friend and friendship is a good thing...After all what's a life anyway? We're born we live a little while and we die." Said Mangle.

"I don't want you to die...but it's the cycle of life...goodbye Mangle." Said Lily.

And so Mangle died. But she was happy to help Lily change Springtrap for good.

Mangle was shaking snow from the sky and later melting it.


	13. Chapter 13 a happy ending

Chapter 13 a happy ending

Two years after Lily graduated high school the puppies were growing up.

"Hi there Lily" Said Puppy #1.

"What are you trembling with?" Said Lily.

"I'm trembling with joy!" Said Joy

"Then your name is Joy." Said Lily.

"Who is my mom's favorite vocaloid? " Said Lula

"Luka." Said Lily.

"Then my name is Lula." Said Lula.

"Can you think of a name for me?" Said Foxy Jr.

"Foxy Jr?" Said Lily.

"I like it so much." Said Foxy Jr.

"Are you writers?" Said Lily.

"No...but we will be when we grow up." Said the Puppies.

"Uh...Lily." Said Springtrap.

"Yes?" Said Lily.

"Will you marry me? " Said Springtrap.

"Of course I will." Said Lily.

It is not often someone comes along that's a true friend and good writer. Mangle was both.

The End.


End file.
